


Ima demo nokoru ano kimi no kaori

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Fear, Immaturity, Jealousy, M/M, Smoking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Razionalmente, sapeva che non aveva senso; spesso e volentieri pensava di dover essere lui a proteggere Yuya, eppure crogiolarsi nell’idea che il più grande si preoccupasse per lui era piacevole.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Ima demo nokoru ano kimi no kaori

**_ \- Ima demo nokoru ano kimi no kaori - _ **

Ultimamente, a Chinen capitava spesso di guardarsi intorno, cercando dei segni del fatto che quella che lo circondava non fosse la realtà, che fosse solo una proiezione della sua mente.

Eppure era davvero lì.

Era disteso a letto, accanto a Yuya.

Non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo.

Era dove avrebbe sempre voluto essere, l’aveva desiderato così a lungo che ora che ci si trovava non gli sembrava vero.

Strisciò nel letto, avvicinandoglisi e posandogli il mento sul petto.

Il più grande gli sorrise, cominciando pigramente a passargli una mano fra i capelli.

“Che cosa pensi?” gli domandò, con tono di voce rilassato, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi accarezzare.

“A niente in particolare. Sono solo... sereno.” rispose, senza mai smettere di sorridergli.

Rimasero immobili per qualche minuto, poi Yuya gli tolse la mano dalla testa e si sporse verso il comodino, afferrando un pacchetto di sigarette e tirandone fuori una.

L’accese, sotto lo sguardo di Chinen, che sembrava quasi ipnotizzato.

“Dammene una” gli disse poi, più come un’imposizione che una richiesta.

Takaki scosse la testa, posando nuovamente il pacchetto e accedendo la sigaretta, dando una boccata profonda.

“Non hai l’età per fumare, Chii” gli fece notare, per poi soffiargli provocatoriamente il fumo addosso.

L’altro alzò un sopracciglio, con espressione sarcastica.

“Sono troppo piccolo per fumare, ma non per farmi portare a letto da te?” gli chiese, con un mezzo sorriso, che si accentuò quando vide Yuya arrossire.

“Non scherzare, Yuri. Lo sai che non sono privo di remore nel...” si interruppe, e il rossore sulle sue guance si acuì.

“Nel portarmi a letto?” ripeté il più piccolo, completando la frase al posto suo.

Takaki sospirò pesantemente, dando un’altra boccata alla sigaretta.

“Esattamente” confermò, senza più guardarlo negli occhi.

Chinen si morse un labbro, pensieroso.

Lo sapeva che non era privo di remore.

Sapeva che non era stato semplice per lui imparare a convivere con il fatto che fra loro potesse esserci qualcosa di più, conosceva le centinaia di dubbi che gli avevano attraversato la mente, e li conosceva perché glieli aveva sciorinati fin troppe volte prima di decidersi finalmente a cedere.

Si era applicato con costanza, e aveva distrutto quei dubbi ad uno ad uno.

Gli aveva detto di non essere più il ragazzino che aveva conosciuto anni prima.

Gli aveva detto che non avrebbe mai saputo come in effetti sarebbe stato se non ci avesse almeno provato.

Gli aveva detto che lo amava, e questa era stata l’ammissione più pesante che gli fosse toccato fare.

Perché non era il tipo da dire cose del genere, non era il tipo da mettersi così a nudo di fronte a qualcun altro, chiunque esso fosse.

Era sempre stato una persona orgogliosa, ma voleva dimostrare a Yuya che era disposto persino a mettere da parte quel suo orgoglio se questo avesse significato poter avere lui.

Ed era lì che il più grande aveva ceduto.

Era lì che si era convinto a provarci, era lì che avevano iniziato quella relazione, era lì che Chinen aveva visto realizzarsi quella che per anni era stata soltanto una sua fantasia.

E dopo tutto quel penare, non gli piaceva che l’altro tornasse sull’argomento.

Si riscosse da questi pensieri, facendo perno con un gomito sul letto e protendendosi verso Yuya, strappandogli la sigaretta dalle labbra e dando velocemente un tiro, prima che l’altro gliela togliesse di mano con un gesto brusco.

“Per favore, Chii... pensa a Ryutaro. Non voglio che ti prenda il vizio. Fammi stare tranquillo” gli disse, con tono lamentoso. Parve pensarci per qualche secondo, mentre l’altro lo fissava con espressione sorniona, e alla fine sospirò, afferrò il posacenere e la spense. “Contento ora?” gli chiese poi, con una blanda irritazione.

Chinen gli sorrise, allungandosi per stendersi sopra di lui, posandogli il viso nell’incavo del collo.

Gli piaceva quella sensazione.

Si sentiva... protetto, in un certo senso.

Razionalmente, sapeva che non aveva senso; spesso e volentieri pensava di dover essere lui a proteggere Yuya, eppure crogiolarsi nell’idea che il più grande si preoccupasse per lui era piacevole.

“Puoi fumare quanto ti pare, Yuuyan. Se mi dovessi prendere il vizio, me lo prenderei a prescindere dal fatto che tu fumi o meno, ti pare?” gli disse.

Vide di sfuggita l’altro lanciargli un’occhiata esasperata, poi fece una pausa prima di afferrare nuovamente il pacchetto ed accendersi un’altra sigaretta.

“Con te intorno, è difficile non avere voglia di fumare” lo prese in giro, dandogli un colpo con le dita contro la tempia.

Chinen ridacchiò, chiudendo gli occhi, senza rispondergli.

Rimase fermo, concentrandosi.

Si concentrò sul rumore del respiro di Yuya. Sulla sua pelle nuda contro la propria. Sull’odore acre del fumo che gli aleggiava intorno, impregnando del suo odore qualsiasi cosa avesse vicino.

Lo sentiva penetrargli a fondo nella pelle, mischiandosi all’odore di Yuya.

Era quello che gli piaceva sentire quando tornava a casa, quando non poteva stare con lui, quando erano lontani.

Che fosse reale o fosse solo nella sua mente, avere quell’odore addosso gli piaceva _da morire._

******

“Chii, per favore... vuoi calmarti?”

Chinen guardò Yuya con aria di sufficienza.

Era seduto sul divano di casa del più grande, le gambe incrociate e un’aria omicida in volto.

Avevano litigato per tutto il tempo che avevano impiegato a tornare dalla location per la registrazione del nuovo promotional video fino a casa.

Il più piccolo si portò le mani alle tempie, massaggiandole con lievi movimenti circolari, cercando di calmare l’emicrania, peraltro fallendo miseramente.

Era nervoso, come non lo era mai stato.

Aveva sempre saputo che fra Yabu e Yuya c’era un rapporto particolare. Sapeva che si volevano bene e sapeva che Takaki era particolarmente propenso al contatto fisico.

Ma non riusciva a passarvi oltre.

Durante tutti quegli anni si era sempre morso la lingua e aveva cercato di non pensarci, ma dal momento in cui aveva acquisito il diritto di lamentarsi in tal senso, non lasciava correre nemmeno il minimo dettaglio.

Non era la prima volta che litigavano per una cosa del genere. E nemmeno la seconda o la terza.

Aveva perso il conto, ormai.

“Calmarmi? Io sono calmissimo. Ti ho solo fatto notare che Yabu ti è _sempre_ intorno. È sempre lì, pronto a metterti le mani addosso senza nessuna buona ragione. Sempre ad abbracciarti, sempre a starti vicino, sempre a guardarti in... in quel modo. Lo odio, e lo sai.” gli disse, cercando di mantenere una certa linearità nel tono di voce, senza alterarsi.

Yuya gli si avvicinò, sedendosi sul pavimento di fronte a lui e mettendogli le mani sulle ginocchia, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Chii, ascoltami per favore: Yabu non mi guarda in nessun modo particolare. Mi sta vicino e mi parla come fa con chiunque altro, e così faccio io con lui. Lo sai che è mio amico, sai che fra di noi non c’è assolutamente _niente_ ” fece una pausa, sospirando lievemente. “Lo sai, vero?” chiese poi, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Yuri voltò il capo, senza più guardarlo negli occhi.

Lo sapeva, certo.

Sapeva che non c’era niente di cui preoccuparsi. Sapeva che ogni gesto di Yuya era fatto senza alcuna malizia, che nelle sue azioni era sempre trasparente, e che quello con Yabu era un rapporto che non andava oltre i limiti dell’amicizia.

Ma non ce la faceva.

Non riusciva a non pensarci, non riusciva a non immaginare sempre che ci fosse qualcosa di peggio oltre quello che vedeva.

Avrebbe voluto scrollare le spalle, chiedere scusa per la propria esagerazione e fingere che quella discussione non fosse mai avvenuta.

Semplicemente, le parole si rifiutavano di uscire dalla sua bocca.

“Mi fa stare male, Yuuyan, è possibile che tu non lo capisca? Lo so che Yabu è Yabu, ma... è vederti accanto a qualcuno che non sono io che mi ferisce” riprese a guardarlo, con l’espressione più delusa che riuscisse ad assumere.

Non era giusto fare leva sul senso di colpa del più grande, e lo sapeva.

Sapeva anche di essere in grado di portarlo a credere qualsiasi cosa lui volesse, e che nemmeno quello era corretto nei suoi confronti.

Ma aveva paura, e non poteva farci niente.

Non aveva aspettato anni per quel risultato per poi concedersi il lusso di rimanere fermo a guardare.

Kota poteva essere una minaccia, così come poteva non esserlo.

Lui era sempre stato una persona previdente, e non avrebbe atteso di scoprirlo.

Takaki si morse un labbro, poi annuì brevemente e si alzò da terra, andandosi a sedere accanto a lui e mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita, stringendolo a sé.

“Va bene, Chii. Mi dispiace se quello che ho fatto ti ha ferito, in qualsiasi modo. Sai che non era mia intenzione, che non è _mai_ mia intenzione farti del male” gli disse, poi tentennò prima di riprendere a parlare. “Cercherò di limitare i miei contatti con lui d’ora in avanti, se la cosa ti fa stare più sereno.” aggiunse, e Chinen non poté fare a meno di notare un velo di tristezza nella sua voce.

Ma scelse di ignorarlo.

Sarebbe passato, e lo sapeva.

Aveva lui accanto, e tutto quello che gli importava era renderlo felice, senza che sentisse il bisogno di qualcun altro per colmare le sue pecche.

Chinen voleva solo che Yuya sorridesse.

E che sorridesse solo con lui.

Quella sera si fermò a dormire a casa sua; quando si misero a letto gli si avvicinò con fare lascivo, cominciando a baciarlo sotto il collo e a passargli le mani sui fianchi, solo per vedersi respinto con decisione.

“Scusa, Chii... non sono proprio in vena stasera” mormorò il più grande, per poi fargli un mezzo sorriso e voltarsi dall’altra parte.

Yuri non si lasciò turbare da quel comportamento improvviso.

Senza pensarci troppo, si mise su di un fianco, stringendo il cuscino e chiudendo gli occhi.

Parecchio tempo dopo, era ancora sveglio.

Voleva girarsi verso Yuya, per controllare se lui si fosse addormentato; in quel momento tuttavia, sentì il rumore dell’accendino.

Rimase fermo.

Si chiese che cosa lo tenesse sveglio, dato che il più grande aveva la capacità di addormentarsi nel momento esatto in cui la sua testa si posava sul cuscino.

Si chiese che cosa gli passasse per la mente, se fosse in qualche modo inquieto, se ne fosse lui la causa.

E poi si sentì improvvisamente stanco.

Di pensare, di arrovellarsi, di crearsi dei problemi che forse nemmeno esistevano.

Si addormentò pochi minuti dopo, immerso nell’odore penetrante del fumo che gli si andava a posare sulla pelle.

*******

Erano passate settimane da quando avevano litigato a causa di Yabu.

Chinen doveva dargliene atto, Yuya aveva considerevolmente ridotto i contatti con il più grande.

Continuava a ripetersi che avrebbe dovuto esserne felice, ma c’era qualcosa nel modo di fare dell’altro che gli impediva di esserlo del tutto.

Negli ultimi giorni, Takaki gli era parso... diverso dal solito.

Era facilmente irritabile, rispondeva ad ogni sua provocazione, se la prendeva per inezie, e anche quando non discutevano lui si limitava a girare per casa con aria spenta, senza avere mai voglia di fare qualcosa, per quanto il più piccolo potesse insistere.

Era cambiato, e a Chinen non piaceva affatto questo suo comportamento, non quando era abituato a vedersele dare tutte vinte, ad avere in mano le redini del loro rapporto.

Capitava ormai fin troppo spesso che lui si trovasse a passare le giornate in casa di Yuya, senza stare effettivamente con lui.

E, anche quando ci stava, l’altro gli sembrava sempre distante, come perso nei suoi pensieri, e Chinen non sapeva neanche in merito a cosa.

O forse non voleva domandarselo.

Era stanco anche lui, per quanto non lo desse a vedere.

Ogni discussione che avevano, seria o viziosa che fosse, era come se gli lasciasse un segno, come se lo sfinisse, come se fosse un segno di qualcosa che non andava alla base.

E Chinen aveva provato troppo a lungo ad ignorare il problema, aspettando che sparisse da solo, ma il tempo non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione in cui stavano.

Erano passati dall’essere amici all’essere amanti nel corso di anni, e dall’essere amanti all’essere estranei nel giro di pochi mesi.

Era da giorni che Chinen aveva voglia di piangere senza un’effettiva ragione, senza mai concedersi di farlo.

Quella sera era di nuovo a casa di Yuya.

Si erano seduti sul divano a guardare un film; gli aveva posato la testa sulle ginocchia, senza concentrarsi sullo schermo, ma solo aspettando che l’altro cominciasse ad accarezzarlo, che lo toccasse, che facesse un qualsiasi gesto nei suoi confronti.

Cosa che non accadde.

Lo sentì come sempre accendersi una sigaretta, ma in quel momento quell’odore che di tanto in tanto pareva confortarlo, quello che lo faceva sentire a casa, quasi lo disgustava.

Non erano nemmeno a metà del film, che lui si alzò in piedi, guardando il ragazzo con espressione esasperata.

“Vuoi fare qualcosa, per favore?” gli chiese, la voce alta che andava a sovrastare le voci provenienti dalla televisione.

Yuya gli lanciò un’occhiata confusa; prese il telecomando, mettendo in pausa il film e tornando a guardarlo.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” domandò, con quel tono apatico che tanto gli era divenuto tipico ultimamente.

“Voglio che tu faccia qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. Che mi dica che cosa ti passa per la testa, che mi dica che cosa c’è che non va, che mi dica perché sembra che tu abbia perso la facoltà di fare qualsiasi cosa quando ci sono io intorno” disse, incrociando le braccia sul petto e cominciando a torturarsi la pelle con le unghie per stemperare il nervosismo.

Vide Yuya portarsi le mani sul viso, sfregandolo, come per far passare un’improvvisa stanchezza.

“Non ce la faccio più, Yuri. Non mi dire che non sai che cosa mi passa per la testa, perché fra i due mi sembra che quello intelligente sia tu. Sono stanco di litigare, sono stanco di dover sempre giustificare quello che faccio, stanco del fatto che tu sembri non essere mai contento” la sua voce era ferma, decisa, e Chinen provò un improvviso brivido alla base della schiena per come l’altro sembrasse in grado di mantenere il controllo.

“Come faccio a saperlo, se tu non mi parli?” chiese, senza riuscire a mantenere la stessa calma.

“Vuoi dire che per te così va bene? Che ti va bene andare avanti in questo modo, Chii?” domandò l’altro, con gli occhi sbarrati. “La verità è che ti rifiuti di ammettere che possiamo essere _noi_ ad avere un problema, e credi che allora il problema sia solo mio” aggiunse. Poi si alzò, avvicinandoglisi. “Io ci ho provato, davvero. Ho provato ad accontentarti, a fare tutto quello che mi chiedi, a renderti felice. Ma non è giusto così. Non devo essere sempre e solo io a venirti incontro, vorrei che fossi anche tu a venire incontro a me. Non so che cosa pensassi quando io e te ci siamo messi insieme, ma avere una relazione non è come essere amici. Non posso sempre scendere a compromessi quando tu per me non lo fai mai. Nel momento in cui eravamo amici non importava, perché io sono il più grande, perché non mi importava di quello che mi dicevi o di quello che facevi, perché tanto alla fine l’unica cosa che contava era che tu tornassi sempre a casa con il sorriso sulle labbra” si fermò per riprendere fiato, poi continuò. “Adesso è diverso. Adesso io e te dovremmo essere sullo stesso piano, e non lo siamo. Io non sono un padre che sta lì per soddisfare i capricci di un figlio viziato. Sono il tuo fidanzato, e penso di meritare qualcosa di più di tutto questo. Ma tu...” si morse un labbro e Chinen lo vide finalmente cedere ad una sorta di tristezza. “Ma tu non ne sei in grado, Chii. E forse ho sbagliato io nel credere che potessimo davvero stare insieme senza problemi” concluse, chinando lo sguardo.

Chinen non smise di guardarlo.

Continuò a fissarlo per quello che gli parve un tempo infinito.

Si aspettava che gli dicesse che era uno scherzo.

Che si avvicinasse ancora di più, che lo abbracciasse, che gli dicesse che sarebbe andato tutto bene e che non aveva niente di cui preoccuparsi.

Che lo avrebbe protetto lui, perché per la prima volta nella sua vita Yuri sentiva davvero di aver bisogno di essere protetto.

Ma non lo fece.

Rimase fermo, in silenzio, e Chinen capì che non sarebbe cambiato niente, che quello che aveva detto non poteva rimangiarselo, e che non aveva nemmeno intenzione di farlo.

“Mi stai dicendo che è finita?” chiese, in un filo di voce.

Yuya si limitò ad annuire, senza il coraggio di aggiungere altro.

Chinen indietreggiò, lentamente. Sentiva le mani tremargli e gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime.

Ma ancora non ci concesse di piangere.

Senza dire niente, si avviò verso la porta.

Uscì da quella casa, con una marea di pensieri confusi nella mente.

Non sapeva che cosa fosse successo, non sapeva che cosa avrebbe fatto adesso, non sapeva nemmeno dove stesse andando.

Sapeva solo che il suo sogno era finito.

Qualcosa nella sua testa continuava a ripetergli che quello non era più un sogno ormai da tempo, ma si rifiutò di credergli.

Amava Yuya.

L’aveva amato da sempre, così tanto che gli era spesso parso di poter vivere solo di lui ed essere felice.

L’amava così tanto che una volta diventato suo, la paura di vederselo scivolare via dalle dita era diventata troppo forte, l’aveva sopraffatto, e gli aveva impedito di costruirsi una felicità insieme.

L’amava, e quello stesso amore l’aveva pugnalato alla schiena, mostrandogli che era in grado di provarlo, ma non di dimostrarlo.

Ora non c’era più niente da dimostrare.

Ora di Yuya non gli era rimasto niente.

Solo l’odore del fumo attaccato alla sua pelle.


End file.
